The present invention relates to a hollow structural element for assembling a structure. More particularly, it relates to a hollow structural element which has a body part provided with connecting means, and a cover for closing the open side of the body part.
Hollow structural elements have often been used in toy models as terminal parts which imitate containers, particularly for assembling toy trucks, cars and the like. Such hollow structural elements are provided with connecting means for connecting the same with other structural elements. In many cases, it is desirable to connect the hollow structural element with a still further structural element. For this purpose, the above hollow structural element of the known construction has been closed with a cover provided with further connecting means. However, the cover positioned on the hollow structural element changes the dimensions of this element which is very undesirable in assembling the structure.